leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ail
Ail is one of the two main antagonists during the Makaiju/Doom Team arc of the second season of the original anime series. In the original English dub, his name was changed to Alan. Profile Appearance In his normal alien form, Ail's skin is light green and he has pointy, elf-like ears, having one earring on his right ear. His eyes are of a dark blue color, whereas his long hair is a lighter shade of blue with hot pink highlights on the longer bits of his fringe. He wears a dark blue bodysuit that covers his entire figure, just like An. In his human form as Seijouru Ginga, his skin is of an average, fair tone. His hair is orange and relatively shorter; in this form, it reaches his neck. His eyes remain a purplish blue. The earring on his right ear is also kept. Biography Prior to Sailor Moon R Ail along with An came from an alien planet, whose beings depended on the Makaiju Tree for life. In fact, it was the tree that gave life to all the aliens, Ail included. All the aliens on the planet eventually got greedy and fought over the tree among themselves. Ail along with An became the only survivors of their race. The tree relocated to earth, in hope to teach its beings love over greed. Sailor Moon R Ail and An invaded Earth to drain energy for the Makaiju and targeted the energy of humans, as they have the type of energy that the Makaiju needs. While they were posing as humans at Usagi Tsukino's school, Ail fell in love with Usagi. He kept this from An, while initially unaware that she was in love with Mamoru Chiba. However, they soon suspected each other in Episode 4, when An took Mamoru to the virtual reality game, and Ail caught Usagi when she fell off a platform. In Episode 9, Ail began eating food with Makoto, which made An jealous, so she attacked them. This led to the arrival of the Sailor Senshi, and Ail and An sending Cardian Utonberino after them. In Episode 10, Ail was disappointed that he was not Prince Charming in the Snow White play, and Usagi was not Snow White. He crashed the play (in which An was Snow White and Mamoru was Prince Charming) by sending Cardian Bipierrot to drain energy. In Episode 11, Ail targeted Mamoru to drain his energy for An, who was losing energy while in detention with Usagi. In Episode 13, Ail and An fought the Sailor Senshi, but Ail protected Usagi from the Makaiju. He soon came to realize that what they were doing was wrong, and was the first to truly realize the power of love, when he saw that Sailor Moon was in love with Mamoru. When An attacked the Moonlight Knight, the Makaiju whipped Ail with its branches and attempted to stab him, but An took the hit and died of her injuries. The Makaiju explained to Ail and the Sailor Senshi that it was not evil, and the energy it needed was love energy. After the Makaiju was healed by Sailor Moon, and An was brought back to life by the Tree of Life. Ail and An left with the Makaiju to start a new, peaceful life with it with the new understanding of real love they had for each other. Changes Changes in DiC In the DiC English dub, Ail and An were associated with the Negaverse, coming to earth after hearing of it from Queen Beryl. In the Japanese, however, they were a completely new enemy that isn't even confirmed to know the Dark Kingdom's existence. Trivia *The names Ail and An together are a pun on the word "alien." *It's implied that Ail has a crush on Usagi. *Like the Dark Kingdom, he and An also came to earth to gather human energy, though for slightly different purposes. *He and An were the second main villains to be reformed, the first being Nephrite, but he and An were the first reformed main villains not to be killed. Gallery de:Ail pl:Ail Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Makaiju Category:Anime characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anime Biographies